Refia/Outras aparições
Outras Aparições ''Final Fantasy Legends II Refia aparece como uma invocação do elemento terra. Refia pode conjurar as seguintes habilidades: *Catastro I *Catastro II *Catastro III File:FFLTnS Refia Alt1.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 6). File:FFLTnS Summoner RE.png|RE Phantom Stone. Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Refia Illust.png|Ilustração de Refia. File:PFF Refia.png|Sprite de Refia. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Refia é uma Legend. Suas habilidades são Advance, Fire, Focus, Ninjutsu, Pounding Kick e Spellbook. Primeiro ela foi introduzida no evento, ''Final Fantasy III - Saronia Castle Mysteries. Retratos= File:Refia Sprite Brigade.png|''FFIII'' Refia. |-|Cartas de Habilidades= File:FFAB Lilith's Kiss - Refia SR.png|Lilith's Kiss (SR). File:FFAB Ninjutsu - Refia SR.png|Ninjustu (SR). File:FFAB Lilith's Kiss - Refia SR+.png|Lilith's Kiss (SR+). File:FFAB Ninjutsu - Refia SR+.png|Ninjustu (SR+). File:FFAB Advance - Refia SSR.png|Advance (SSR). File:FFAB Cyclone - Refia SSR.png|Cyclone (SSR). File:FFAB Icestorm - Refia SSR.png|Icestorm (SSR). File:FFAB Icy Stare - Refia SSR.png|Icy Stare (SSR). File:FFAB Leviath - Refia SSR.png|Leviath (SSR). File:FFAB Spellbook - Refia SSR.png|Spellbook (SSR). File:FFAB Thundaga - Refia SSR.png|Thundaga(SSR). File:FFAB Icestorm - Refia SSR+.png|Icestorm (SSR+). File:FFAB Icy Stare - Refia SSR+.png|Icy Stare (SSR+). File:FFAB Leviath - Refia SSR+.png|Leviath (SSR+). File:FFAB Thundaga - Refia SSR+.png|Thundaga(SSR+). File:FFAB Flare - Refia UR.png|Flare (UR). File:FFAB Flare - Refia UR+.png|Flare (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:Refia I Brigade.png|Refia I (SR). File:Refia II Brigade.png|Refia II Stomp (SR) File:Refia III Brigade.png|Refia III (SR). File:Refia IV Brigade.png|Refia IV Boost (SR). File:Refia V Brigade.png|Refia V Fira (SR). File:FFAB Barrage - Refia Legend SSR.png|Barrage (SSR). File:FFAB Barrage - Refia Legend SSR 2.png|Barrage (SSR). File:FFAB Icestorm - Refia Legend SSR.png|Icestorm (SSR). File:FFAB Icy Stare - Refia Legend SSR.png|Icy Stare (SSR). File:FFAB Thundaga - Refia Legend SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). File:FFAB Barrage - Refia Legend SSR+.png|Barrage (SSR+). File:FFAB Barrage - Refia Legend SSR+ 2.png|Barrage (SSR+). File:FFAB Icestorm - Refia Legend SSR+.png|Icestorm (SSR+). File:FFAB Icy Stare - Refia Legend SSR+.png|Icy Stare (SSR+). File:FFAB Thundaga - Refia Legend SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). File:FFAB Barrage Legend UR+.png|Barrage (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Refia em varias cartas de ''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Knight I Artniks.PNG|Refia como uma carta Rank N Knight. FF3 Ninja L Artniks.png|Refia como uma carta Rank R Ninja. FF3 Sage L Artniks.png|Refia como uma carta Rank R Sage. FF3 Dragoon L Artniks.png|Refia como uma carta Rank R Dragoon. FF3 Summoner R I Artniks.png|Refia como uma carta Rank R Summoner. FF3 Warrior (Refia) R F Artniks.png|Refia como uma carta Rank R Warrior. FF3 Devout L Artniks.png|Refia como uma carta Rank R Devout. FF3 Red Mage L Artniks.png|Refia como uma carta Rank R Red Mage. FF3 Refia R+ I Artniks.png|Refia como uma carta Rank R+. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Refia aparece como Monk e pode ser recrutada em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Ela é desbloqueada na Caverna Molten. ;Status ;Habilidades Refia pode usar habilidades de Combat até o rank 5, Celerity até o rank 3; e Monk até o rank 5. Seu Soul Break inicial é Martial Arts que aumenta a Precisão e Ataque do usuário. ;Equipamentos Refia pode equipar as seguintes armas: Adagas, Martelos, Punhos e Armas de Lançar. Ele pode equipar os seguintes equipamentos: Chapéus, Armaduras leves e Braceletes. ;Galeria File:FFRK Refia.png|Sprite de Refia. File:FFRK Refia Monk sprites.png|Sprites de Refia. File:FFRK spritesheet Refia Monk.png|Sprites de Refia. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Refia aparece como um personagem jogável. File:FFBE Refia.png|No. 323. File:FFBE Refia2.png|No. 324. File:FFBE Refia3.png|No. 325. World of Final Fantasy Refia aparece como um personagem invocável. File:WoFF Refia.png File:WoFF Refia SS.png File:WoFF Refia SS2.png File:WoFF Refia SS3.png File:WoFF Refia SS4.png Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Refia varias cartas de ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. File:Refia2 TCG.png|Freelancer trading card (Water). File:2-005c - Ranger TCG.png|Ranger trading card (Fire). File:RefiaBard TCG.png|Bard trading card (Ice). File:RefiaBlackMage TCG.png|Black Mage trading card (Ice). File:RefiaNinja TCG.png|Ninja trading card (Wind). File:RefiaDevout TCG.png|Devout trading card (Wind). File:RefiaWarrior TCG.png|Warrior trading card (Earth). File:RefiaMonk TCG.png|Monk trading card (Earth). File:RefiaBlackBelt TCG.png|Black Belt trading card (Earth). File:RefiaGeomancer CG.png|Geomancer trading card (Earth). File:RefiaRedMage TCG.png|Red Mage trading card (Thunder). File:RefiaSage TCG.png|Sage trading card (Thunder). File:RefiaMagus TCG.png|Magus trading card (Thunder). File:RefiaDragoon TCG.png|Dragoon trading card (Thunder). File:RefiaDarkKnight TCG.png|Dark Knight trading card (Thunder). File:RefiaScholar TCG.png|Scholar trading card (Aqua). File:RefiaEvoker TCG.png|Evoker trading card (Aqua). File:RefiaViking TCG.png|Viking trading card (Aqua). File:RefiaSummoner TCG.png|Summoner trading card (Aqua). File:Refia-TradingCard.jpg|Freelancer trading card (Aqua). File:EvokerRefia TCG.png|Second Evoker trading card (Aqua). File:RefiaKnight TCG.png|Knight trading card (Aqua). File:RefiaScholar2 TCG.png|Second Scholar trading card (Aqua). File:RefiaSummoner2 TCG.png|Summoner trading card. File:RefiaOnionKnight TCG.png|Onion Knight trading card. File:RefiaWhiteMage TCG.png|White Mage trading card. File:Refia TCG.png|Refia in an artwork. ''Final Fantasy Portal App'' Refia aparece em cartas de Triple Triad. File:FFPA TT 033 Refia.png|Refia File:FFPA Refia.png|Refia File:FFPA White Mage 032.png|Refia como um White Mage File:FFPA TT 037 Magus.jpg|Refia como um Magus File:FFPA TT 038 Ninja.png|Refia como um Ninja File:FFPA Warrior.jpg|Refia como um Warrior File:FFPA TT 047a Main Visual.png|Refia com Luneth, Arc e Ingus Aparições Fora da Série Virtual World Usuários da comunidade Square Enix Members Virtual World podem deixar seus personagens vestidos igual a Refia. en:Refia/Other appearances Categoria:Outras aparições dos personagens de Final Fantasy III